


Sapphires Of Time

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-29
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The war is over. The war that leaves Harry emotonally scarred. Will a trip back in time fulfil his heart's desire?





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Hey everyone! –waves- haha.. well basically, I’ve always liked harry going back in time stories and yup.. I’ve decided to create my own. I know that being an amateur it might not be a very good story but all the same, I’ve put in a lot of effort in this and hope that the readers will like it. Please leave ur comments so that I can improve on it. Thx!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: Sapphires of time

 “ What! Teach Defense Against The Dark Arts! But.. but… I’m too young, Professor! I…” a young man with bright emerald eyes and messy jet-black hair stuttered.

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore chuckled at the irony of his words. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, greatest wizard alive, head Auror and various other aliases is scared of teaching when he defeated Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Wizard in the century. Who would have thought!

“ Ahhh.. experience is not determined by your age , Harry. At the age of 18, you’ve been through more than some adults have. Furthermore, you cannot deny that you have experience.” Dumbledore explained.

Emerald eyes darkened at the mention of him being through things worst than adults have. “ No, I doubt I had any experience in tea.. OH.. the DA!” Harry was about to protest when it hit him. “ But sir, the DA is different..” Harry started, but he was cut off by the headmaster.

“ There is no difference, Harry. And its Albus, I’m not your professor anymore.” Dumbledore winked, the familiar twinkle present in his eyes

Harry sighed, defeated. “ Fine then, but there is a DADA teacher in Hogwarts already, where am i going to teach?" Harry questioned, puzzled.

" Not in our year, no. But there is a position available in 1976. I'm afraid I had some trouble looking for a DADA teacher back then!" Dumbledore replied, still smiling serenely.

"WHAT! But how do I get there! And... isn't that my parents' seventh year?" Harry stuttered, taken aback by the news he just received  
Dumbledore smiled again, the damned twinkle still twinkling in his eyes.

"Before my death, I have been trying to design something that can enable a person to travel back in time. It is called the Time Capsule. Its functions are similar to that of a Time Turner. However, one turn brings you back a year and it can only be done on the full moon. I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to correct that litlle snag. " Dumbledore answered.

" Okay, fine then. When do I go?" Harry asked, defeated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

I know that this is short, but i would like to have some reviews so that I know where I can improve. =) 

All the best

 sapphire-glazed

 


	2. The Journey

 

Thx TRYING_2B_IN_LOV3  for being my first and only (sadly) reviewer.  Hmm.. I’m trying not to stick to the typical storyline yupl =)

Oh! I realized that I forgot the disclaimer .” so I shall post it in this chapter and It shall apply to all chapters!  
Disclaimer: Any character in this story belongs to the great J.K Rowling. Its sad to say that I have no share in it TT

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
Before my death, I have been trying to design something that can enable a person to travel back in time. It is called the Time Capsule. Its functions are similar to that of a Time Turner. However, one turn brings you back a year and it can only be done on the full moon. I'm afraid I didn't have enough time to correct that litlle snag. " Dumbledore answered.  
" Okay, fine then. When do I go?" Harry asked.

  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
2nd chapter: Sapphires Of Time

  
“ Since you have brought all your possessions here, why not now?” Dumbledore questioned.

  
“ NOW? But what about Ginny and Hermione and Ron…” Harry trailed off, looking quizzically at Dumbledore for answers. He could not leave them now, they are currently recuperating in St Mungo’s after being hit by various dark curses. And the only reason they would get hurt in the first place is because of him, so how could he leave them now?

  
“ Harry, you heard what the Healers said, they will recover in a few days. I’m sure that they would like you to take this chance to escape for a while. I’m afraid we do not have much time left. Today is the full moon, if you do not seize this chance, you would have to wait for another month. Isn’t this what you yearned for?” Dumbledore asked, placing a placating hand on Harry’s shoulder.

  
Harry’s stomach lurched. Today is the full moon, if Lupin hadn’t died in the war, he would be transforming now. The price of winning the war is too much for Harry to bear. Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Neville, Percy… all casualties of the second war waged against Voldemort and his minions. Percy had seen the error of his ways during an attack in the Ministry. He died an honourable death, trying to protect the Wizarding World from harm. He had gone down fighting, taking down 10 Death Eaters with him and he died trying to shield Ginny.

  
Harry could still remember that day vividly in his mind…

  
Ginny was dueling with Lucius Malfoy, when suddenly Bellatrix Black appeared out of the blue. Bellatrix cast the killing curse on her and since Ginny was furiously fighting with Malfoy, she did not have enough time to dodge it. Her pupils dilated in shock, staring in the green light that streaked towards her, knowing that this would be her last moment in life. As the curse was about to reach her, somebody shoved her away and took the curse for her. It was Percy.

  
After fully comprehending what had just happened, Ginny collected herself and continued fighting more furiously than ever. Although Percy had made many mistakes, he had redeemed himself in the fight. He was forgiven, however, it was certainly regretful that they never had the chance to tell him that he is forgiven…

  
“ Mum and Dad are also victims of the First War, Voldemort made sure that I have never seen him. If I agree to teaching DADA, I would have a chance to see them again. Ron, Hermione and Ginny wouldn’t blame me, they would understand,” Harry thought to himself. His heart soared when he realized that he could see his parents.

  
“ Fine, I will do it, ” Harry told Dumbledore, his heart set.

  
“ You will need to turn the Time Capsule 20 times. Good Luck and have fun. I’ll see you in a year then.” Dumbledore said.

  
“ Well, here goes nothing. 1…2…3” Harry mumbled to himself after turning the Time Capsule, waiting for something to happen.  
Suddenly, everything went black. He was being pressed very hard from all directions, he could not breathe, he felt there were iron bands tightening around his chest, his eyeballs were being forced back into his head, his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then---

  
Harry gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced into a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that Dumbledore’s office had vanished.

  
He was now standing beside the lake. A light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at the moon-lit lake and star strewn sky.  
Hogwarts, finally, his home. Memories of his Hogwarts days rushed back to him…

  
Ron, Hermione and him going after Sirius in their 3rd year. Flash. The euphoria of winning his first quidditch match. Flash. A large white ferret bouncing on the floor. Flash. Tom Riddle’s diary and the basilisk. Flash. His euphoria upon winning the Triwizard Tournament and happiness turing to terror when the Triwizard Cup tuned into a Portkey.

  
“ Excuse me? Are you here to apply for the DADA position?” a stern voice called out.

  
Harry whirled around, startled.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
A/N How is this chapter? I didn’t really like it a lot to say the truth. The Percy part seems a little weird to me, but I don’t know how to change it. Perhaps some suggestion? And also, I need help! Do you think I should put Ginny in? If so, how should she come into the story?! REVIEW! THX AGAIN!  
All the best,  
Belle Granger 

 


End file.
